Of Gleeks and Godspell
by Eraman
Summary: The Warblers and the New Directions are in New York where they run into a familiar face in an unexpected place ; AU of season 3 I guess :P I don't own a thing!


**Got this fluffy(?) little idea when I was watching clips from the revival of Godspell... after finding out that Telly Leung that plays Wes is in it of course ;) **

**Summary: The Warblers and The New Directions find themselves in New York to compete in Nationals, yes this is a big AU story. There the Warblers, Kurt and Blaine want to meet up with Wes... but it doesn't go as planned and when the groups go to see a promotion performance from the new cast of Godspell they get a small shock to say the least**

* * *

The two show choirs were staying at the same hotel for some reason, no one knew why because the Warblers had been offered rooms at a more 'expensive' hotel. But no one really cared, they were too happy to be there to care. Blaine is giddy with anticipation and not even Sebastian being in New York as well can dampen his mood. Kurt is also happy and when Mr. Schue tells them he's giving the afternoon and evening off to have some fun it only gets better. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes are right now sitting at a small café enjoying a cup of coffee. They soon got joined by Thad, David, Nick, Jeff and Fred. Blaine had noticed them across the street and had called David up and asked him and the guys to join them. For the girls it was odd to see the Warblers out of uniform, but they had to agree (in silent whispers of course) that the boys were either hot or cute. Kurt approved of their clothes... except for the jacket Fred was wearing but the beat boxer ignored him.

"Hey", Mercedes said after about an hour. "I was wondering something."

"What", Rachel asked. "Are you wondering what Broadway show I will star in in the future or how New York-"

"No Rachel", Mercedes answered tiredly. "I was talking to Nick Warbler over here."

"Why do you all call us by name and then Warbler", Thad asked sipping on his coffee. To everyone's horror he drank it black.

"Because that's who you are", Kurt said patting his hand fondly. "Now don't interrupt Mercedes Thaddy."

"Uh oh he brought out the cursed nickname", David teased and yelped when Thad and Kurt kicked his shins.

"As I was saying", Mercedes said before things escalated. "I was wondering something."

"What", Nick asked.

"What happened to that cute little Asian guy? He graduated right?"

"What cute little Asian", Nick asked. "We didn't have any small Asians in the choir... except for Blaine."

"I'm not small!" Blaine objected but was ignored.

Mercedes was staring at the Warblers with a 'you-can't-be-serious-look' on her face. The boys were looking at each other in confusion. They were trying to figure out what little Asian she was talking about.

"Okay", she said after a bit. "What happened to the guy that cuddled with Santana on Valentine's Day? I thought he was your leader or something."

"Oh you mean Wes!" Nick said and started to laugh. "Yeah he graduated."

"Sure did", Jeff answered sourly. "I wish he hadn't though... all the drama and bullshit from us would've been avoided then. The Big man was scary as hell when angry."

Mercedes and Rachel stared at the boys in confusion. Everyone in New Directions that didn't know the Warblers referred to the former Warbler leader as the small Asian guy (the cute little Asian guy if it was only girls present). Santana sometimes called him Other other Asian just to mess with Mike and Tina. But Blaine had a feeling she knew more about Wes than she let on.

Kurt was thinking of what Mercedes had called Wes and made up a picture of the Warblers in his head. Wes was his height right? So... he wasn't so short. But then Kurt realized that _he_ had grown over the summer and Wes would most likely not have grown that much. He also realized that Blaine, Thad and Nick weren't that much shorter than Wes. Wes actually... was short in comparison to the other Warblers. This made Kurt start laughing and everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Kurt", Blaine asked and Kurt held up his hand to ask them to give him a moment. When Kurt caught his breath he said:

"The girls are right."

"About what", Rachel asked.

"Wes is the little Asian guy."

"Wes isn't small", Blaine said with a snort.

"Blaine Wes isn't that much taller than you or those two dwarfs on the Warblers."

"Hey!" said 'dwarfs' objected.

"Don't be ridiculous", Blaine said waving with his hand. "Wes and David are about the same height."

"Uh no", Kurt said. "Wes is short."

"No he isn't", David cut in. "Someone that scary and leaderish-"

"Leaderish isn't a word", Rachel objected.

"Someone that _leaderish_", David said shooting her a glare. "Can't be little."

"I think your fear for him made him bigger David", Kurt said smiling.

"Hey!" Fred suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't we call him up?"

"What", the others asked and looked at him in confusion.

"We're in NY right", Fred said.

"Last time I checked", Mercedes said smiling.

"And Wes _lives_ here guys! He's at NYADA remember!"

The Warblers all grinned as did Kurt and Blaine. David fished out his phone and dialed Wes' number. They saw his smile slowly shrink as there wasn't an answer. He reached voice mail and decided to try Wes' home number... but there as well he got only voice mail.

"Hm", David said and shrugged. "He must be having classes."

"At 6 pm", Rachel asked and suddenly there were a lot of people running by. The high school students watched in confusion as the group moved towards a street stage further down the road. Fred reached out and stopped a man.

"Hey", he said. "What's going on sir?"

"Oh the revival cast of _Godspell_ is performing over there in a few minutes", the man explained smiling and then hurried off.

"Oh I love _Godspell_", Rachel said. "The music is fantastic and if I've always wanted to be part of _Godspell_ because so many big stars started with _Godspell_ like Jeremy Irons, Victor Garber, Eugene Levy, Andrea Martin and-"

"Yes Rachel we get it", David cut in. "Wanna go check it out?"

They all nodded and hurried off to get a look on the performance. On the way Rachel explained to everyone what _Godspell_ was about and how it was performed so Nick and Jeff hoped they'd see clowns on that stage... they were a bit disappointed though. The young men and women on the stage had clothes that _did_ look a little "cirkusy" as David put it, but they weren't clowns. The cast sang _Day By Day_ and _Light of the World_. During the entire performances David and Fred had been watching a guy with blue suspender trousers, white and black horizontal striped shirt, brown shoes, a red flower (that everyone seemed to have) was sitting on his suspenders and on his head he had a red cap. The cast was moving a lot but Fred and David was sure on one thing... they recognized the guy.

* * *

Wes was as always enjoying the company of his friends in the _Godspell_ cast. They were having fun at the promo-performance and they were jumping around, dancing around and just ran around everywhere on that stage. Hunter, Lindsay and Anna Maria were being as fantastic as always. The crowd loved them and that made Wes so happy. He was one of the youngest members on the cast, not even out of college yet, but he'd gotten the chance so he took it.

"Oi Wes", Nick hissed. "We wanna do _All Good Gifts_."

"You up for it", Wallace asked.

"Of course", Wes answered and they continued with the song and when it ended they others pulled back and left him alone at the front of the stage and he started to sing.

* * *

Rachel was staring in awe at the group performing. They seemed to have so fun and they were all really talented. When _Light of the World_ came to an end the majority of the cast pulled back and a guy moved forward. Rachel looked at his face and gaped in shock.

"What the hell", Mercedes asked.

"Is that", Kurt asked.

"No way", Nick said grinning.

"It can't be", Blaine said.

"Oh. My. God", Jeff summed it up.

The group watched as Wes Montgomery smiled at the audience and the music started. Kurt and Blaine hurriedly got out their phones and zoomed in on Wes as he sang. To their surprise Wes' voice was _really_ good! He sang clear and strong and even in falsetto, he was close to Kurt's range! David and Thad felt horrible for never having Wes as a soloist. But Wes had never auditioned for a solo, he kept saying it was against his morals. They did know though that in freshman year Wes had been the Warblers soloist but then in Wes' sophomore year he ended up on the council and never sang lead again.

When Wes belted out the last love in a high note Kurt had to dry tears from his eyes. It was just too beautiful. Blaine was feeling ashamed of himself. He had always thought Wes just had a 'neutral' voice and never actually took time to listen to him sing. Nick and Jeff were shocked because a: they never knew their leader could be this relaxed, funny and easy going and b: Wes could SING! For crying out loud he was in a league of his own! When Wes bowed to the applauds he got he saw them and his eyes widened for an instant but then he grinned and joined the rest of the cast.

* * *

The cast were going to sign autographs and answer questions now for a bit before leaving Broadway to rest before the show tonight. Wes kept looking out in the sea of people. Maybe he'd just imagined it, but he was sure he saw Fred, Jeff and David in the crowd... and where David went usually Thad followed and were Jeff went Nick was always right there. Wes was bouncing on his spot, being polite when people talked to him and so, but he kept gazing out among the people.

"What's up with you today dude", George asked. "You're like a battery bunny on a sugar high."

"I just... I thought I saw..." Wes stretched again. But then... he had no time to react before a short, dark and curly haired something rammed him so hard he stumbled backwards, tripped on the sidewalk and toppled to the ground... the curly creature still latched onto him.

"Wes?" Wallace exclaimed in shock and looked down on his friend in confusion. Two guards hurried towards them.

"It's okay!" Wes hurriedly said trying to get up. "It's okay I know this guy!"

His friends in the cast looked at him in confusion.

"Uh Blainers you are cracking my ribs here", Wes said and the curly haired boy got off of him and pulled him up. "Now give me a hug like normal people do and please try not to ruin the costume. I need it tonight."

The boy, Blainers, grinned and gave Wes a normal hug and Wes hugged him back.

"Yo Wesley!" a voice yelled and two tall blondes walked up to them. They were followed by two short brunette boys, a petite brunette girl and a African-American girl and a taller brunette boy and a tall African-American boy.

"Hi there guys", Wes said giving each one a hug. "What are ya'll doing in NY?"

"What are we", the African-American boy asked aghast. "Surely you did not just ask us that Montgomery."

"Have you not kept update on the competition", one of the brunette boys asked, one of the short ones.

"No", Wes said and the group stared at him in shock... the African-American boy looking angry. "Geez chill dude I've been a bit busy as I think you may have noticed."

The group stared at Wes in shock.

"What is it now", Wes said with an eye-roll.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wesley Montgomery", asked one of the blondes.

"Nothing", Wes said and noticed the crowd. "Uh... meet me here... when I'm finished here guys alright? Dear me you are so much worse than overexcited puppies..." He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the curly boy. The group nodded and hurried off and Wes was aware of his friends in the cast look at him.

"What", he asked.

"Nothing, nothing", Uzo said with an amused smile. "Who were those guys?"

"Long story", Wes laughed and continued with what they were doing.

* * *

The group sat on a bench outside a nice looking apartment building waiting for Wes to show up and when he did... they were a bit disappointed that he didn't come alone. He had brought the guy with glasses and the three African-Americans. When Blaine saw Wes he hurried up and gave him another hug. Wes hugged him back with a laugh and then walked over to the group.

"Hi there guys", Wes said happily. "Lemme run introductions alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"This is Thad Harethorn, David Mitchell, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Fred Owens, Nick Thompson, Jeff Lynch and Mercedes Jones", Wes explained to his friends from the cast. He then turned to the Warblers and ND:s. "Gentlemen, ladies this is Wallace Smith, George Salazar, Uzo Aduba and Celisse Henderson."

Hands were shaken and polite greeting phrases were exchanged. Then Wallace smiled friendly.

"So", he said. "What brings you kids to New York city?"

"We're competing in show choirs Nationals", David explained and threw the shocked Wes an evil eye. "Which _somebody_ would've known if he called once in a while."

"Hey you could call me as well", Wes objected, but he was grinning. "And as ya can see I've been kinda busy since graduation."

"How did you end up in _Godspell_", Rachel asked and the rest of them stared at Wes who was blushing and feeling uncomfortable. Wallace laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Good luck", he said. "Guys we better leave Wesley here alone so that he can explain everything. Wes don't be late for the show."

"Pft I'm never late", Wes called after his friends in the cast as they left. "It's you we have to worry about man!"

"At least I don't run from cameras!" Wallace called back.

"Oh fuck off!" Wes called back, but with a grin. Then he turned to his other friends and said happily:

"So wassup with y'all?"

"Stop!" Nick yelled covering his ears.

"What?" Wes asked confused.

"Stop... stop... stop talking non-Wesleyish!" Nick yelled.

"Dude chill-"

"Stop doing that!"

"I don't know what's making you so upset", Wes said in confusion. "What am I doin'?"

David grabbed him by the shoulders and said with a crazy glow in his eyes:

"Who are you and what have you done to our uptight Wes Montgomery?"

Wes cocked an eyebrow and shook his head with a small snort.

"So _that's_ what makes y'all so upset. You can't recognize me."

"Wes", Blaine said in a reassuring tone. "We recognize you it's just odd to see you talk like... normal youths."

Wes rolled his eyes and pushed David's hands off of him.

"Guys", he said. "I'm sorry I haven't kept updated on how the competition's been going for you. I did as you asked me David", he turned to David. "I flew out to Westerville to talk some sense into the Warblers... even though that Smythe didn't listen, but what more do you expect from me? I can't keep up with everything that happens at Dalton because I'm not there anymore. I have a busy schedule out here and the coin has two sides you know. Anyone of you could have called and told me you qualified."

The Warblers blushed and mumbled their sorry. Wes just smiled and ruffled Jeff's hair... stretching up to do so.

"AHA!" Kurt said and pointed at Wes.

"What", Wes asked frozen in his movements. He was standing on his toes and had his hand tangled in Jeff's hair.

"Your stretching to reach!" Kurt said triumphant.

"Yeah..." Wes looked as if he thought it was clearly. "So?"

"You're short!"

"Of course I'm short", Wes said removing his hand from Jeff. "I've never said anything else."

"What do you mean you're short", Blaine asked. "You're not short!"

"Blaine I'm not _that_ much taller than you or Nick... or Thad. I'm in the hobbit league."

The Warblers and Blaine stared at him and Wes rolled his eyes and took Kurt's arm and pulled him close so that he could whisper:

"What is their problem?"

"They have been living with the delusion that you are as tall as Jeff or David", Kurt explained and Wes stared at him.

"What?" He hiss-yelled. He couldn't believe his ears. Kurt told him about their discussion before seeing Wes perform and Wes just shook his head. He told the Warblers that he was short but that they thought he was tall because with his authoritative air he could make anyone cower back and shrink away from him in fear.

They talked a bit more and Wes told them how he ended up in _Godspell_. Wes' class had been performing songs from Broadway and some people in charge of _Godspell_ had been at the school and heard them sing. They got into the auditorium when Wes was singing his rendition of _Home_ from _the Wiz_ and they fell in love with his voice and offered him a role in _Godspell_. Wes accepted at once.

The Gleeks decided to bring Wes to their hotel so that he could meet the Warblers and Santana. The Latina had stayed in touch with him after Valentine's Day. No one knew why and they wouldn't tell. Truth was it was because Wes' dad and Santana's dad were close friends so the two of them had met a lot of times before.

* * *

"Wes!" Santana shouted and threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Tú tambien chica", Wes said smiling and hugged her back. "How have you been?"

"Oh you know McKinley Other other Asian", Santana teased. "Full of drama."

"You don't say", Wes said and shook his head. He'd met all of the Warblers and the New Directions as well. Both groups, with Mr. Schue were in one of the salons of the hotel and were talking about everything and nothing.

"So what have you been up to Wesley", Mr. Schue asked after shaking the young man's hand.

"Oh you know this and that", Wes said with a shrug. "Studying and such."

"But-" Kurt began but Wes' glare shut him off. The group that had seen him perform looked confused, but Wes glared at each of them.

"So are ya'll ready for 'em Nationals tomorrow", Wes asked and the Warblers stared at him shock.

"Hell yeah", Puck said. "We're gonna kick ass!"

"I trust ya on that Puckerman", Wes said with a smirk. "That's the only thing I know you can do dude."

"And ya know it", Puck said smugly.

"'Course I do JD."

They talked for about half an hour and then Wes had to leave, but he promised them that they would see him earlier than any of them thought and with that cryptic answer he left.

* * *

The next day the Warblers and the New Directions had performed and all both groups had gotten standing ovations. They had cheered loudly for each other and were right now awaiting the judges' result. They had decided to announce each team that would pass on to the next round on stage this year. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the result and people were sure they'd get bored rather quickly. After a bit the emcee took the stage and told them that the decisions would take a bit longer than anyone thought.

"However we have a treat for you", the emcee said and the New Directions had to grin because he sounded so much like principal Figgings. "Giving up some of their precious free time to come here I give you the Broadway cast of _Godspell_!"

A group made up by ten young men and women ran out on stage. They were dressed like somewhat like clowns and the Warblers and New Directions recognized a young man dressed in blue suspender trousers, white and black horizontal striped shirt, brown shoes, a red flower (that everyone seemed to have) was sitting on his suspenders and on his head he had a red cap.

"He's on Broadway", Rachel yelled but her voice was drenched mostly by the music. The group yet again performed: _Light of the World _and then they sang _Bless the Lord_. The entire theater cheered on them but then the group moved a bit so that nine of them were sitting down around the guy they all recognized, Wes Montgomery.

"Oh so the old loser is gonna try to shine now", Sebastian remarked.

"Sebastian", Thad growled.

"What", Sebastian said. "You said he was your leader but you've never really heard him sing."

"Sebastian", Trent said. "This is the _Broadway_ cast. You don't think-"

"Anyone with money can buy their way in", Sebastian cut off. "I bet-"

"Sch", the rows around them hissed as the music started and Wes took the mike and sang (_go to youtube and search for "Telly Leung - All good things" and listen_):

**_We plow the fields and scatter the good seed on the land _**  
**_But it is fed and watered by God's almighty hand _**  
**_He sends us snow in winter, the warmth to swell the grain _**  
**_The breezes and the sunshine, and soft refreshing rain_**

**_All good gifts around us _**  
**_Are sent from Heaven above _**  
**_Then thank the Lord, oh thank the Lord for all his love..._**

They all, who hadn't heard Wes sing before, gaped in shock and a few people were crying because the only light on stage was on Wes. When the next part came everyone sang and the spotlights lit up so all of them were shown.

**_We thank thee then, O Father, for all things bright and good,_**  
**_The seedtime and the harvest, our life our health our food_**  
**_No gifts have we to offer for all thy love imparts_**  
**_But that which thou desirest, our humble thankful hearts!_**

When next part came they still sang together but Wes' voice could be heard above the others (_Backup,** Wes**_).

_All good gifts around us__  
__Are sent from Heaven above__  
__Then thank the Lord, thank the Lord for all his love_

**_I really wanna thank you Lord (_**_All good gifts around us **)**_  
**_I wanna thank you Lord, thank you for all of your love_**_ (Are sent from Heaven above)_  
**_I wanna thank you Lord_**_ (All good things around us)_  
**_I wanna thank you for love, thank you for love_**  
**_Thank you for love_**

When Wes sang the last love a lot of people gaped... a boy was NOT supposed to sing like that! That's what all the "macho" guys in the audience thought... Kurt was jealous and crying at the same time.

**_Thank you Lord_**

The audience got up on their feet and cheered loudly for the performers on stage. Wes smiled wide as did his friends and they bowed to the applauds before running off the stage, cheering and laughing and jumping in joy.

* * *

The emcee soon got out on stage and started to call up the choirs that made it to the next round... 50 would turn to 10. The cast from _Godspell_ escorted the groups up, one cast member for each choir. When eight choirs had been called neither the Warblers nor New Directions had gotten called. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands... praying.

"And now choir number 9", the emcee said and the guy that played Jesus and Wes stood close to him, prepared to escort the choirs.

"Please please please please", Rachel was begging and everyone was holding their breath.

"The Warblers!" the emcee shouted and the boys from Dalton started to cheer and jump up and down. Kurt, Blaine and ND cheered as well, happy for their friends' sake. Wes and "Jesus" applauds as well and "Jesus" ran down and met the Warblers. He put his arm around David and Nick's shoulders and escorted them up. Each Warbler got a hug from the _Godspell_ cast, Wes grinning like an idiot, even when he hugged Sebastian.

"And now", the emcee said as the stage settled down. "The tenth choir to go on to the next round..."

No one in New Directions could breathe. Rachel was praying again and they were all holding hands.

"New Directions!" the emcee shouted after what seemed to be an eternity and the choir started to cheer and scream in happiness. Wes grinned big and ran off the stage and up to them. Blaine and Kurt hugged him close and he took their hands and pulled them up on the stage. All their members got hugs from Wes and his friends as well and the audience applauded.

"You will alll compete in the finals in two days", the emcee said. "Congratulations and good luck."

* * *

Wes stood outside of the theater waiting for his friends from high school. His other friends were waiting for him to say good bye. They had a performance to prepare for. The first to leave the theater were the Warblers.

"Wes!" Jeff shouted and ran over to him hugging him. Wes laughed and hugged the taller boy back. The other Warblers came over as well... even Sebastian.

"You were all fantastic", Wes told them proudly and they blushed slightly. "You will go far I know it."

"You've taught us all we know", Thad said almost shyly.

"Yes but I never got you this far", Wes said smiling.

"Maybe if you'd sung lead sometimes we might've", David teased. "Dude you were fff."

"And what does that mean?"

"Freaking, fucking, fantastic!" the Warblers shouted and Wes laughed.

"Y'all were pretty good too", he said.

"Warblers", Sebastian said. "We must return to the hotel and prepare."

"Of course", David said and gave Wes a last hug. "Take care Wesley... okay?"

"Of course", Wes said and handed something to David.

"What's this", David asked.

"Tickets... for the show tonight", he said blushing slightly. "I'd love it if you came."

"Of course we will!" Nick said and Sebastian then ushered them off.

"Sebastian", Wes said and the Warbler turned to him and saw Wes hold out his hand for him. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"Good luck", Wes said. Sebastian shook his head with a smirk, but shook Wes' hand. "You're good Smythe... it's your attitude that is the problem kid."

"I... I know", Sebastian mumbled letting go of Wes' hand. "It's just..."

"Hard to be the leader of the pack? Having trouble getting the older boys to take you serious? Younger Warblers look up to you but don't listen?"

"Yeah... how did-"

"Been there done that. Don't let it keep you down Sebastian. Have fun, get to know your guys... and be fair and just. Follow the rules but be loose and spontaneous. Smile when you truly want to, scowl when you must and never lose your temper or composure. That's when your authority will not be taken serious. You have to show them who's the boss but also let them show you what they can do. Don't be a dictator but take the lead. You can do it. I know you can. You got potential, you just have to learn to value certain things."

"Like what?" Sebastian asked.

"Friendship, justice, majority... and good sportsmanship. Be a gentleman."

"I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can", Wes said and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "I see something in you... deep within. You can do this the right way and be happy Sebastian. You just have to let the boys in... and let them help. There are a lot of troubled souls at Dalton, like you. They can help you heal and who knows... maybe you will even find that someone you are looking for."

Sebastian smiled softly and Wes handed him a note with his number... in case Sebastian ever needed to talk. Sebastian took it and hurried after his friends but stopped and turned to Wes.

"You were really good back there", he said. "And... under your lead... the Warblers became what they are today." He ran off.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt nearly rammed Wes when they ran up to hug him, Wes had called his other friends and told them he'd meet them back at the Circle in the Square theater. The ND took longer time on them than he thought they would. Wes was greeted with hugs from everyone in New Directions, even Mr. Schue hugged him.

"You're on Broadway", Rachel stated and Wes nodded with a smile. "My God you're on Broadway Wesley!"

"I know", Wes chuckled. "It's crazy but I love it."

"I had no idea you could sing like that", Kurt said. "We so have to sing a duet sometime!"

"I'll hold you to that", Wes grinned. "I just wanted to wish you all good luck for the next competition."

"Will you come", Blaine asked hopefully.

"I'll try", Wes said. "Oh!" He fished something out of his pocket. "Here."

"What's this", Mr. Schue asked as he got the envelope in his hand.

"Ticket's for tonight's show", Wes said with a small smile. "If you want to go."

"See a Broadway show", Rachel asked in awe. "Of course! Oh Wesley this is wonderful!"

"You got these for free", Blaine asked in confusion.

"No", Wes snorted. "I paid for you guys and the Warblers."

Mr. Schue started to object, as did the kids but Wes looked at them and they all, even Schue, shut up.

"It's a gift", he said. "Don't worry about it. I will manage... so I'll see y'all tonight?"

"Of course", Blaine said and hugged him. "And please have that cute hat on. You looked adorable on stage."

Wes blushed and grumbled something but then chuckled and hurried off towards Broadway.

* * *

**The End I own nothing!**


End file.
